Finding Avalon
by Starlight Prime
Summary: An unexpected visitor lands on Earth and seeks out the mech who saved her life. Will she find him? Or will her brother manage to destroy her before she can make it?


**Hello,readers! I know I have TON of stories left to update and work on but...ideas keep coming to me! GAH! LOL. Anyway,I own nothing except for my OC. Transformers is not own by me,because if it was,I'd be in it so...yeah... This is dedicated to Awesomo3000,Galaxy Warrioress 1234 and Girl Supersonicboy …..(I think I got the last two names right...XD)...On with the story!**

**prologue**

_She grunted as her ship rocked violently against laserfire from oncoming enemy vessels. Struggling to hold control,she spun her ship around to fire at her pursuers. Only then,did she realize the shocking truth. Her own brother was chasing her. But...he wasn't alone. He brought over half of his fleet with him. All to capture and annihilate her. _

"_Oh,scrap." She mumbled._

_The lead ship pulled ahead of the rest of the fleet;no doubt holding her brother inside,leading the siege. She watched anxiously as a figure rose to the top of the lead ship and walked towards the front of the ship. She shivered. Her brother was said figure. The figure stood for a moment,staring hard at her;then he jumped off the edge and transformed,flying quickly towards her ship. She instantly spun her ship back around and pushed forward on the controls._

_She glanced back and saw that her brother was gaining on her. She knew she had to get out of there before he got her. She looked back forward and pushed the steering forward more to their limit. She saw a blue and green planet in the distance. She just had to get there and hide and she would be safe from her brother. _

"_You will not escape me,sister! You will die today!" Her brother roared from behind her ship._

"_Not today,brother! And not ever by your hands!" She shouted back._

_Suddenly,she felt something hit the top of her ship. She momentarily lost control,but almost immediately got it back. She looked up as part of the hull was ripped open. Her brother stood at the top and launched down into the cockpit. She quickly placed the ship in auto-pilot(already programmed with the target planet's coordinates) and jumped over the pilot's chair and faced her brother. He folded out his blade and she folded out hers._

"_Your move,brother." She growled._

_Her brother chuckled maliciously. "Oh,so unwise." He launched at her and hit her,pinning her by her arms against the wall. He gripped her throat with one hand as his other held both her wrists high above her head. She struggled desperately,knowing that he would kill her here and now._

"_As I said,time for you to die today,sister." He rose a fist;she closed her eyes,preparing for death._

_But it never came. Instead,she felt her brother being yanked back and the sound of a fight sounded. She opened her eyes and saw a tall red and blue mech fighting off her brother in the cockpit. She shrank back,clutching loosely her throat, and watched the fight. She watched as the mech grabbed her brother and tossed him back up through the hole on the ship's hull. The mech then turned to her,his eyes meeting hers. For a moment,they just he turned to the hole and jumped through,disappearing into the space outside. She looked up and out as the mech shot at her brother until her brother flew back to his ship and the fleet slowly retreated. The mech stood on top of her ship for a moment,staring out into the vast space around him;then jumped up off the ship. A large red ship rose up from under her ship and lifted up above hers. She watched in awe. An Autobot saved her life. But...why?Why would an Autobot risk his life to save the sister of the lord of the Decepticons?_

_The ship lifted up more and then flew forward around the blue and green planet. She blinked. Whoever that mech was,she owed him her life. And seeing that the ship flew around her target planet,she assumed that he lived on that planet. She slowly went back to the controls of her ship and sat down in the pilot's seat,deactivating the auto-pilot. She guided the ship to the planet and down onto the ground She stood ,opened the hatch in the back and stepped area wurrounding her was nothing but trees. The sounds of birds tweeting in the trees and the chirping of crickets in the grass,seemed to calm her. A gently breeze swished through and rustled the leaves of the trees. She inhaled deeply,enjoying the fresh air. She looked around ,studying her surroundings. She was in a clearing in the middle of a forest and the sun was sinking down into the horizon._

_She sighed. "Beautiful. Like home was before the war..."_

_She turned back to her ship,walking to the plank leading into it. She stepped up to the threshhold,turning back only to glance back at the horizon. The sun was nearly hidden by the trees. She merely stood there,staring a moment;then said into the wind, "Whoever you are,thank you for saving my life."_

_She turned back to her ship and walked in,closing the hatch behind her._

**Okay,since I did not put her name or anyone's name in here I'll put it here. The red and blue mech is Optimus. The girl's brother is Megatron. And the main character is named Avalon. Hope you enjoyed! Review,please!**


End file.
